Zetsu's Love Dillema
by EnglishCrumble
Summary: Pein bernasib apes,Konan stoic,Tobi masih autis,Kisame mirip ikan ? ,Kakuzu pelit,Hidan ngambek,Sasori unyu,Deidara gaje,Sasuke mendatangi Itachi,dan ZETSU JATUH CINTA? Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/: Hi everyone! This will be written in my native language, again. So I hope the readers won't mind.**

**Author: "Tobi, do a disclaimer in English and my native language, please. I'll give you a lollipop." *hands over lollipop***

**Tobi: "Hai! English-san does not own Naruto or affiliated with it in any way except being a fan of it. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Naruto bukan milik Author-san!"**

**Author: "Tobi is a good boy!,now on with the fic!" *Pets Tobi***

Februari adalah bulan saat cinta berbunga dimana-mana, semua orang di seluruh penjuru dunia merasakan cinta dan polusi di udara (?). Di goa yang besar yang tidak kecil tapi juga tidak besar (?) hiduplah makhluk-makhluk gaje yang membentuk suatu organisasi yang nggak kalah gajenya, bernama Trio Macan, eh salah maksud saya Akatsuki.

Di suatu pagi yang tenang terdengar suara jeritan seorang perempuan berambut pirang nan halus yang sangat memilukan, "KYAAAAAAAAAAA! CONDITIONERNYA UDAH ABISSS! TIDAKKK, REPUTASIKU HANCUUUURRRRR,UNNNNNNNNNNNN."

Semua anggota Akatsuki terbangun dan tanpa malu-malu kucing atau malu-malu anjing (?) mereka menggampar Deidara yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pria sejati, bukan perempuan. (Kalo nggak bilang begitu bisa-bisa rumah si author dikatsu sama tuh orang).

Sebelum ketua makhluk-makhluk gaje itu bisa ngomong, suara jeritan perempuan berambut hitam dan berwajah mulus yang lebih memilukan kuping terdengar. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, KRIM ANTI-AGING KUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki minus Deidara yang masih nangis-nangis gaje di kamarnya pergi ke sumber arah suara tersebut dengan formasi menyerang para Avengers (?)

Salah satu anggota mereka, anak autis bertopeng lollipop, euh maksud saya anak baik bertopeng lollipop (Author: Orang waras mana yang mau dibunuh sama Tobi! Pein: Tapi author-san kan nggak waras-waras banget. Author: …) yang duluan sampai di kamar Itachi sebelum makhluk-makhluk gaje lainnya (minus Deidara yang _masih_ saja nangis-nangis gaje di kamarnya) melihat wajah mengerikan Itachi yang belum dioleskan dengan berlapis-lapis krim anti aging.

"WUUEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,WUOOOOHHHHHHH, HUWAAAAAAAAAAA, ADA SETAN DI KAMAR ITACHI SNEPAI!" Dan mulailah aksi teriak-teriakan & nangis-nangisan gaje Tobi karena wajah Itachi yang mengerikan tanpa memakai krim anti-aging yang katanya lebih mahal dari pada krim anti-aging mana pun *iklan*. Tobi pun berlari ke arah Deidara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari pandangan mengerikan tersebut.

Tobi berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya ke dalam pelukan Deidara seperti acara sinetron-sinetron yang suka ditonton Zetsu yang biasanya disiarkan sehabis acara kesukaan Kakuzu, 'Sesat Ways with Orochimaru Teguh' (?) tapi, bukannya malah dipeluk, makhluk malang bin gaje tersebut malah di-katsu habis-habisan.

"TOBI UN! SAYA BUKAN EMAKMU HMMM!" teriak Deidara yang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Tobi dari wajahnya yang mulus dan sempurna (Author: Deidara narsis ya. Deidara: DASAR AUTHOR KURAANGGG ASEEEMMM,UUNNN! KATSUUUU,UUN! *author gosong*) Tobi pun terlihat seperti lolliop yang baru saja tersambar petir.

Setelah banyak huru-hara dan ini-itu (?) Pein, sang ketua yang nggak becus *author disayat-sayat sama Pein*, setengah menyeret seluruh anggotanya keluar goa a.k.a markas jadi-jadian Akatsuki.

"Ketua, ngapain kita di sini? Kan udaranya lagi lembab, bisa-bisa rambutku ini jadi mirip rambutnya si anak pantat ayam itu. Dunia ini kejam,un! Masa kondisionernya harus abis sekarang,un? " Deidara mewek sambil menyisir rambutnya yang lembut seperti sayap kupu-kupu (?).

"Berisik ah banci kaleng! Bete tau nggak di tuh goa. Banyak orang nggak waras en gaje di situ,kagak betah!" sungut Pein yang sedang memakan jengkol (?). Dengan polosnya Tobi bertanya kepada Pein, "Orang-orang nggak waras dan gaje itu siapa,ya?".

Semua orang pada face palm, wajah Kisame yang mirip ikan tambah mirip ikan, keriput di wajah Itachi menambah, muka Zetsu kayak muka orang habis makan jengkol asem, wajah Sasori masih unyu (Deidara: CURANG,UNNN! Author: Biarin! *peluk Sasori* *dibunuh Sasori FG*) dan seterusnya.

Pein menengok ke atas langit seakan-akan bertanya kenapa dia nasibnya selalu dibikin apes sama si author yang satu ini. (Author: MUAHAHAH) Mereka pun berjalan dengan pelan dan tidak elit ke Konohagakure.

Itachi, yang meminjam salah satu topeng Tobi untuk menyembunyikan wajah mengerikannya karena belum dioleskan krim anti-aging, menyumpahi sumpah serapah paling kejam pada Deidara karena sudah menghina ototou tersayangnya dari balik topengnya (Author: Awww, Uchiha brotherhood :3).

Tobi, yang biasanya autis, gaje dan ceria, terdiam dan berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Konan seperti Ibunya sendiri (Author: Bapaknya Pein,ya? Pein: Bukan! Kurang ajar nih Author. *Author dihajar Pein sampe mental*)

Hidan en Kakuzu yang berjalan di belakang Konan sedang asyik mendiskusikan masalah politik dan juga isu tentang penangkapannya istri Nazaruddin, Neneng (Maklum, Si Author suka nonton acara politik dan paling up to date dengan masalah-masalah atau kontroversi yang ada di Indonesia)

Di belakang Hidan en Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Kisame sedang bergalau massal karena yayang Zetsu, Maria, si bunga mawar, mati over dosis pupuk tanaman yang diberi Tobi saat Zetsu pergi menjalankan misi mencari majalah bokep untuk ketua mereka yang mesum dan tidak becus itu *Author dibakar*

Di barisan paling belakang seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan baby facenya yang bisa bikin semua makhluk pingsan maupun tepar dengan bahagia, Sasori berjalan memasang wajah stoic dan sorot matanya yang dingin. Hal tersebut membuat para fansnya , cewek, cowok, mati maupun hidup (?) berteriak dan pingsan.

Sementara, ketua para makhluk-makhluk gaje tersebut (minus Sasori, karena dia yang paling waras) memakai kantong plastik _Orochimart _dan merenungi nasibnya yang selalu dibikin apes sama Author yang sedang mengetik cerita ini. *Author tertawa dengan kejam*

Setelah beberapa menit, para anggota Akatsuki sampai di Konoha. Pein dan Konan pergi ke taman untuk PDA (_Public Display of Affection_) alhasil, orang-orang yang berada di taman tersebut muntah-muntah dan bahkan ada yang sekarat melihat mereka berdua.

Sedangkan duo banci kaleng Akatsuki, Deidara dan Itachi, pergi ke salon langganan mereka, 'Salon Kecantikan Kembang Dewo' untuk melakukan perawatan intensif (?) sekalian membeli kondisioner dan krim anti aging mereka yang habis.

Kisame, Hidan, dan Kakuzu pergi ke Pasar Obral untuk menghemat uang kas Akatsuki yang disimpan dalam kaleng biscuit Khong Guan yang sudah kosong *iklan*

Sasori ditugaskan untuk menjaga Tobi (Author: Maaf Saso-pyon! *peluk Sasori* *Author dikeroyok Sasori FG*) karena Pein-Konan udah pergi pacaran di sutau tanah antah-berantah nan jauh disana~ *Author lebay*

Sementara, tokoh utama fanfic ini, Zetsu, sedang duduk termenung di lembah dengan efek angin yang meniup rambutnya. Zetsu duduk di lembah tersebut dan menghela nafasnya.

"DUNIA INI KEJAA-", Zetsu berhenti saat ia melihat bayangan di sampingnya. Ia terdiam dan terpesona…

"_She's the one…" _

Sementara itu, duo baling Akatsuki keluar dengan tidak elitnya dari salon Kembang Dewo.

"Akhirnya wajahku cantik kembali." Kata tachi yang sedang bernarsis ria di depan kaca hello kitty dengan gambar lope-lope dll. "Rambutku pun kembali halus." Deidara mengibas rambutnya (Author: Kayak di iklan Sunsilk di tipi itu lho) yang berhasil mendarat mulus di muka Itachi.

"Bleh, bleh." Itachi berusaha menyingkirkan rambut Deidara (Yang dipakaikan 300 kondisioner berbeda) dan menatap Deidara dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya (Author: Bukannya bau keringet? Itachi: MATI LO AUTHOR! *Amaterasu* Author: *gosong*)

"Tch, mana mungkin tuh sapu ijuk lebih mulus dari pada muka ane." Kata Itachi yang sedang mengelus-elus wajahnya. "KITA LAGI NGOMONGIN TENTANG RAMBUT ODONG!"

Itachi tablo untuk sejenak dan akhirnya Uchiha stoic itu mudeng juga. "RAMBUT GUE JUGA BAGUS KOK!" Itachi melepas ikat rambutnya dan mengibas rambut hitam silkynya dengan sombong. Para Uchiha FG yang menyaksikan fenomena alam nan luar biasa ini pada tepar dan kerasukan setan (?)

"LOE MAU CARI RIBUT SAMA GUE? AYO!" Deidara ikut-ikutan melepas ikat rambutnya dan mengibas rambutnya dan mulailah turnamen rambut gaje ini.

Dari jauh terdengar theme song 'Fiesta Chicken Nugget' dan seorang Uchiha bermata onyx dan berambut hitam yang dimodel seperti pantat ayam berjalan menuju arah Itachi. Pemuda tersebut di ikuti gadis berambut pink, seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang yang mirip rubah dan seorang perempuan atau pemuda (Gender tidak teridentifikasi) dengan rambut hitam dan panjang.

Duo baleng ini menghentikan turnamen rambut mereka dan menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

"SASUKE, TUNGGU! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI, AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak gadis berambut pink tersebut. "JANGAN SAKURA, INI TERLALU BAHAYA, AKA AKAN MEMBUJUKNYA UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN AKSI GILA INI!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang tersebut kepada gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Ta, tapi Naruto, AKU INGING MELAKUKAN SESUATU! AKU MERASA TAK BERDAYA!" Sakura menonjok pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto. Alhasil Naruto mental ke Sunagakure dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di atas meja yang berada di kantor Kazekage.

Kazekage muda yang baru saja masuk ke kantornya hampir mati terkena serangan jantung saat ia melihat teman pirangnya di atas mejanya. Saat melihat atap kantornya yang rusak Gaara pun pingsan. "OTOTOU!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan topi kucing menghampiri adiknya yang pingsan.

" Kankuro apa yang sedang terjadi di- NARUTO?" seorang gadis bermata hijau dan berambut pirang menghampiri Naruto. "Temari nee, tolong kembalikan aku ke Konoha dengan kipas raksasamu, ya?"

Temari, yang masih bingung mengeluarkan kipas raksasanya dan dengan satu kibas, Naruto sudah melayang dan dalam perjalanannya ke Konohagakure. "SASUKEEE,TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

Sementara di Konohagakure terjadi adegan dramatis seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang sering ditonton ibu-ibu setelah mereka selesai memasak makan siang untuk keluarganya.

*Konoha*

"Aniki, aku datang un-" sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Sakura meraih tangannya. "Sasuke, hentikan ini. " untuk beberapa saat semuanya sunyi selain suara Orochimaru yang membujuk Sasuke untuk menikah dengannya dan tangisan Kabuto yang patah hati karena cintannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kyaaa, Bang Sasuke menikah sama aku aja." Orochimaru membelai-belai tangan Sasuke sementara tangan Sasuke yang lainnya digenggam Sakura. Sasuke menepis kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju Itachi. "Ini adalah takdirku…"

Sakura nangis-nangis gaje disamping Orochimaru yang patah hati karena ditolak, Kabuto nari-nari dengan bahagia karena tuannya ditolak Sasuke. Di suatu tempat di Konoha Neji bersin, _"Wah, ada yang make tagline gue nih."_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Naruto, yang salah mendarat di Kumogakure dalam perjalanannya ke Konoha, "TUNGGU AKU SASUKE! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN-" "ADA STAND RAMEN!" pada akhirnya Naruto asyik makan ramen dulu.

Itachi, yang tidur sejak tadi terbangun saat ia melihat ototounya berjalan ke arahnya. Deidara, yang mengamati adegan sinetron tersebut dengan penuh perhatian, lagi makan pop corn dengan asyiknya.

"Itachi… aku datang untuk…"

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah yang Sasuke inginkan dari Itachi? Apakah Naruto akan sampai tepat waktu untuk menghentikannya? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada anggota Akatsuki lainnya? Siapa atau apakah yang mencuri hati Zetsu? DAN KENAPA SAYA MENANYAKAN SEMUA PERTANYAAN INI?**

**Kopalakatsuki: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/: Hi minna! Makasih untuk semua yang udah review,makasih juga masukan-masukan kalian ^^ File buat chapter 2 ini sempat kehapus jd Author harus nulis lg ;v; Tapi karena review-review kalian, saya pun tidak patah chapter ini lebih baik dari pada chapter sebelumnya en lebih rapih,hehe ^^' Maaf kalo ada typos!**

**Hidan: Udah jangan banyak bacotnya, lanjut sama ceritanya! *tendang Author ke jurang***

**Disclaimer: Saya bukan Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna. *wtf***

"Itachi…", Sasuke menatap mata kakaknya dengan penuh dendam dan kebencian

"SASUKE, ASTAGA LAMA NGGAK KETEMU! KENAPA BAJUMU KAYAK BEGITU, NANTI MASUK ANGIN, LHO!" kata Itachi yang Brother complexnya lagi kumat.

'_Kami sama, tabahkan diriku. Kenapa tuh orang jadi kakak gue coba? Sabar, sabar.'_ Batin Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"AKU DATANG KESINI UNTUK MEMBALAS DENDAM!" teriak Sasuke yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

"APA? JADI KAMU NGGAK KANGEN SAMA KAKAKMU? OH PILU HATIKU!" Itachi nangis bawang Bombay sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya. Sasuke makin frustasi karena tingkah kakaknya yang gaje itu. Yang tabah ya Sasuke…

"Kalau ini kehendak mu, aku akan melawanmu." Itachi dan Sasuke dalam posisi siaga, Deidara yang menonton fenomena alam luar biasa hanya bisa cengok melihat kedua Uchiha yang saling men-death glare.

Tak jauh dari Sasuke ada Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cheer leader gadungan. Ayo coba kita bayangkan pembaca, Orochimaru memakai tank top berwarna pink cerah dengan kalimat "I LOPH U SO MUACH ABANG SASUKEH!" yang dibordir dengan benang putih. Ia juga memakai mini skirt super mini berwarna merah dengan gambar lope-lope, Orochimaru tidak lupa memakai pom-pom dan make up super tebel yang bisa membikin pocong, jin, setan, dll kembali kea lam baka. Orochimaru mulai menyorak dan menari ala Girls Generation sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

Sudah bisa dibayangkan para pembaca? Kalau sudah, selamat saya sudah membuat anda trauma secara psikologis! *Author digampar berjamaah*

Para penonton (minus Sakura en Kabuto karena mereka sudah pasrah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing) pada tepar, muntah, mati, kerasukan setan, sakit jiwa, bibir pecah-pecah, terkena hepatitis, sakit jantung, dll (?)

Mereka pun berbondong-bondong membeli Konidin di apotek terdekat , konon Konidin bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit.*iklan*

Nah, kemblai ke reuni kedua Uchiha yang menyentuh hati ini…

"SARINGAN!" teriak Sasuke dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya dan dari langit sebuah saringan jatuh ke tanah…

_Krik krik krik krik…_

Untuk sejenak, Itachi tablo dan Sasuke mulai panik dan membaca ulang naskahnya. "Apaan sih namanya? Oh 'Sharingan; toh bukan 'Saringan'" kata Sasuke yang sempat kebingungan. Dari surge, klan Uchiha yang menonton pertandingan itu pada face palm en pundung semua, bahkan ada yang jungkir balik (?) melihat kegagalan tersebut.

"BOLA API TUKANG SATE JUTSU!" bola api keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang tertuju kepada Itachi. Dengan cepat Itachi menghindar jurus maut tersebut, salon yang berada di belakang Itachi gosong, yang teritnggal hanyalah arang, debu, dan kenangan-kenangan indah *asdf*.

Orochimaru, yang berada dalam radius 2 meter dari Sasuke, ikut hangus bersama salon tersebut. Kakuzu, yang baru selesai belanja bersama KisaHidan (BUKAN YAOI-AN) memungut tubuh Orochimaru dan mendirikan stand sate ular *watdepak* Sementara KisaHidan duduk di samping Deidara untuk menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut

'Sial, chakra gue tinggal sedikit gara-gara turnamen sibak rambut sama Deidara. Tidaka ada cara lain, aku harus menggunakan teknik rahasia 'itu' ' batin Itachi dalam hatinya.

"TEKNIK SUPER RAHASIA TRALALA TRILILI; JEBAKAN MAUT: FOTO NISTA PEIN LAGI NARI BALET PAKE TANK TOP KETAT!" dengan secepat kilat, Itachi menyodorkan foto keramat tersebut kepada Sasuke. 10 detik kemudian Sasuke tepar dengan mulut berbusa dan tubuh kejang-kejang. Memang sungguh luar biasa efek yang ditimbulkan aksi pemimpin bokep tersebut pada Sasuke…

500 meter dari tempat pertempuran kedua Uchiha, Pein jungkir balik berulang kali (?)

"SASUKE! AKU AKAN MENYELAMA-" Naruto, yang akhirnya sampai di Konoha, pingsan di sisi Sasuke karena melihat foto nista nan menyeramkan tersebut.

DeiKakuHidanKisa (SEKALI LAGI: BUKAN YAOI-AN!) tidak tepar, mati, kerasukan setan, dll karena mereka sudah melindungi mata berharga mereka dari foto mematikan tersebut. Untuk keselamatan dan kesehatan pembaca saya tidak akan mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di foto tersebut.

Sekarang kita liat orang lagi pacaran yuk! (Kurang kerjaan)

"Konan, kamu malaikat bukan? Karena kamu selalu menerangi hari-hari ku." "Aaah, Abang Pein bisa aja." Kata Konan tersipu malu.

Begitulah keadaan kedua pasangan tersebut di taman Konohagakure. Mereka saling menggombal, berpegangan tangan, dll. Aura lope-lope yag dipancarkan mereka membuat penduduk setempat pingsan, pundung, sembah sujud, jungkir balik, sakit jiwa, dll. Alhasil, Rumah Sakit Konoha dipenuhi orang-orang.

"BRAAK!" terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari belakang PeinKonan. Orang yang membukanya adalah…

*drum roll*

MBAH TUSNADE!

*JENG JENG JENG JENG*

dan saudara-saudara, ia marah!

*suara petir*

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN DI DEPAN RUMAH SAKIT GUE?" Tsunade membuka pintu Rumah Sakit Konoha ala F.B.I sambil membawa Bazooka, senapan, bom, mercon, kembang api, dan flame thrower (?)

Para warga Konoha langsung ngibrit ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka sudah tahu betapa mautnya kemarahan Mbah Tsunade yang satu ini. Aura angkernya bisa menandingi gajah marah atau keangkeran emak kalian saat readers mendapat nilai di bawah 50.

Sai dan Ino yang kebetulan numpang lewat dengan tidak berdosa langsung pundung en sembah sujud.

"MAAF MBAH TSUNADE, JANGAN BUNUH KAMI! KAMI MASIH MAU MENIKMATI HIDUP YANG BAHAGIA BERSAMA!" SaiIno nyembah-nyembah Tsunade dengan gaje kayak orang berdosa yang mau tobat tapi dalam 1 atau 2 minggu niat untuk bertobatnya terlupakan,

"BUKAN KALIAN, TAPI ITU TUH YANG RAMBUTNYA MIRIP DUREN!" Tsunade menunjuk arah PeinKonan yang berusaha kabur dari TKP tersebut.

Pein, yang hatinya pilu en cenat-cenut (?) karena pernyataan menusuk tersebut mulai nangis-nangis gaje. Hal ini sangat memprihatinkan karena setahu saya, leader bokep itu tak mempunyai hati.

Setelah dirayu Konan, mereka meninggalkan taman tersebut dan pergi menuju hutan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas pacaran yang sempat terganggu. Tetapi mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tertawa.

"Nan, Konan, perasaan gue pernah denger deh suara ini. Ini suara kuntil anak bukan sih?" Pein mencolek-colek bahu Konan dan Konan pun ikut berhenti juga untuk mendengarkan suara misterius tersebut. Yaah, sebetulnya sih Konan berhenti karena terpaksa, dari pada dicolek-colek terus kayak sabun colek.

"Iya juga ya, perasaan setiap malem kalo gue mau ke dapur gue denger suara ini." Kata Konan yang berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati mereka mendekati arah suara tersebut dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak saat mereka cukup dekat dari arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ihihihi." Terdengar lagi suara tertawa yang menusuk telinga. PeinKonan udah siap-siap mau minggat, tapi mereka mendengar suatu kalimat yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tidak jadi minggat.

"Euh, nama aku Zetsu, ermmm, kalo boleh tau nama kamu siapa ya?"

PeinKonan langsung kembali bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan suara misterius tersebut yang ternyata adalah Zetsu dan seorang sosok misterius.

Ternyata suara yang Konan dengar setiap malam adalah suara Zetsu yang sedang membacakan komik hentai kepada mawarnya, tentunya saat mawarnya tersebut belum terkena maut overdosis pupuk yang diberikan Tobi.

Mereka kaget saat mendengar jawaban dari sosok misterius tersebut. "Ano, nama saya Midori, salam kenal Zetsu san." Jawab suara tersebut dengan malu-malu.

"Nan, Konan, Zetsu lagi bicara sama cewek kan?" Pein kembali mencolek-colek Konan seperti sabun colek. "Iya, ceweknya cantik lagi. Tuh cewek buta,ya? Kok mau sih sama Zetsu?" dalam hati Konan dia bertanya-tanya apakah cewek tersebut masih waras apa nggak.

Pein berusaha melihat cewek misterius itu dengan jelas. Saat melihatnya, Pein ikut bertanya-tanya kenapa tuh anak mau berbicara sama Zetsu.

Gadis yang bernama Midori mempunyai rambut coklat yang panjang dengan corak berwarna hijau di dekat telinga kanannya. Matanya tersebut berwarna hijau tua yang dbingkai wajah mungil nan polos. Secara keseluruhan, Midori adalah gadis yang cantik.

Pein memperhatikan wajah Midori dan mulai berpikir nista, tetapi suara Konan mengusik pikiran nistanya. "Awww, mereka imut banget." Mata Konan sudah berbinar-binar kayak mata ibu-ibu yang nonton sinetron cinta komedi di tipi.

Zetsu dan Midori pada blushing and salting, pokoknya tingkah laku mereka itu unyu banget. Lebih unyu dari pada Sasori *whatthehell*

Hati Pein juga ikut luluh melihat adegan tersebut, hal ini juga dipertanyakan karena Author sudah dikonfirmasikan dari sumber tertentu bahwa Pein tidak mempunyai hati. Aura yang ZetMido pancarkan juga ikut meluluhkan hati Author yang nangis-nangis gaje di pohon terdekat.

PeinKonan memperhatikan ZetMido bagaikan JoNes (Jomblo Ngenes) yang galau di malam minggu.

"Krak!" terdengar lagi suara misterius. Kali ini bukan suara kuntil anak atau suara Zetsu, tetapi suara angkah kaki. "Sapa tuh Konan?" Pein langsung was was, ngeri kalau ternyata suara langkah kaki itu milik Mbah Tsunade.

"Woi." Terdengar suara banci dari belakang PeinKonan, Pein reflek menonjok pemilik suara tersebut sambil melindungi Konan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

**A.N/: Chapter 2 selesai juga akhirnya! Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan hehehe.**

**Zetsu: Ihik, gue dikira kuntil anak.**

**Author: Cup cup cup, jangan nangis, di chapter berikutnya ada banyak adegan ZetMido lho.**

**Pein: KENAPA GEU MELULU YANG DINISTAKAN?**

**Hidan: Lu jarang berdoa kali.**

**SasoTobi (BUKAN YAOI-AN!): KAPAN GILIRAN KITA?**

**Author: Iya, iya sabar. Kalo mau komplain, complain aja tuh sama Kakuzu. *nunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu lagi makan jengkol***

**Kakuzu: *pang muka tablo* Apa?**

**Author: Silahkan rev9ew dan jangan malu-malu kucing atau malu-malu tikus (?) kalau reader ingin member saran atau kritik. Nge-flame itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga dan waktu. *Merasa kayak Mario Teguh***

**SIAPAKAH PEMILIK SUARA BANCI NAN MISTERIUS TERSEBUT? DIMANA SAOSRI DAN TOBI? DAN BAGAIMANA KELANJUTAN KISAH CINTA ZETSU DAN MIDORI? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ZETSU'S LOVE DILLEMA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/: HI MINNA! Maaf baru update chapter 3 sekarang, saya sempat sakit karena author yang satu ini sangat amat susah diatur. Author juga lg sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah. Makasih review-review kalian yang membuat hatiku cenat-cenut *peluk readers secara virtual* **

**Itachi: Untuk para readers yang stress, muntah, dll saat membaca fic gaje ini penuh dengan OOCness para karakternya, bendahara kita, Kakuzu akan memberikan asuransi jiwa sebanyak 5.000 ryo.**

**Kakuzu: Banyak banget uangnya tuh Chi, tapi siapa yang siapin uangnya? Si Author kan kismin banget.**

**Hidan: Pake uang elo lah.**

**Kakuzu: TIDAAAKKK! SAYANG-SAYANG KUUUUUUU! *air mata Bombay***

**Konan: Masashi Kishimoto bukan milik Author,*baca naskah* katanya dia hanyalah seorang makhluk autis bin gaje yang suka menyendiri dan mengaggumi tokoh-tokoh fiksi dan artis UK. *bikin origami dari kertas naskah***

Secara reflek Pein menggampar pemilik suara najis tersebut dan memeluk Konan dengan penuh cinta(?) Pein langsung sweat drop saat ia melihat pemilik suara tersebut adalah banci buta Akatsuki alias Itachi Uchiha. Mukanya yang mulus dihias dengan bekas tonjokan yang merah-biru persis di bawah keriputnya.

"Aduh,sakit banget tahu! Emang gue makhluk apa coba? Tobi!" Itachi bersungut-sungut sambil membelai-belai wajahnya yang hancur. Di Konoha Tobi bersin en jungkir balik.

DeiKisaHidan (BUKAN YAOI-AN! *lempar-lempar clay Deidara) membantu Itachi untuk berdiri. Kakuzu? Tikus got tua pelit tersebut sedang asyik menghitung hasil penjualan stand sate ular yang ia buka, penghasilannya lumayan, 4.000 ryo.

Yang beli? Itu sih nggak usah ditanya lagi, pembelinya adalah babu setia Orochimaru, Kabuto, yang bela-belain lari dari Otogakure ke Konoha untuk membantu tuannya yang tercinta. Sekarang kembali ke cerita.

"Kalian berdua ngapain berduaan di sini sih un?" Deidara duduk di sebelah Pein sambil membentuk claynya dengan asyik. Keempat makhluk gaje lainnya juga ikut duduk bersama banci Akatsuki no.3.

"Liatin Zetsu, dia lagi berduaan sama cewek." Konan menjawab dengan santai sambil menunjuk adegan di depan semak-semak yag mereka pakai untuk bersembunyi.

Dengan serentak, kelima makhluk gaje tersebut melihat adegan yang di depan semak-semak. Zetsu duduk bersama gadis yang bernama Midori. Zetsu Item lagi blushing-blushing gaje, Zetsu putih salting en mendadak jadi gagap.

Hidan guling-guling melihat adegan OOC yang ia lihat dan berhasil menerima tatapan "Ini anak kerasukan setan atau emang dari dulu autis?" dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Hidan, lo masih waras kagak sih? Jangan-jangan virus autis Tobi menular! Hiiy~" Banci no.2 Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, langsung bersembunyi di balik banci no.3 sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kayak orang gila.

Untuk readers yang bertanya-tanya siapa banci no.1 Akatsuki, gelar tersebut sudah dimiliki Orochimaru bersama gelar 'Miss Muka Lo Ancur Sedunia' dan 'Miss Banci Kaleng Konoha Paling Gaje'.

'OH MI GAT! Kalo virus autis Tobi menular hancurlah imej klan Uchiha yang udah dinistakan adik gue. Gosip kalau klan Uchiha itu gay udah nurunin martabat gue, kalo gue ketularan bisa-bisa fangirl gue berkurang!' batin Itachi di dalam hati sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di belakang banci no,2 alias Deidara en jambak-jambak rambut silky banci tersebut dengan kesal.

"WOY KAKEK TUA, GUE BUKAN KUDA, RAMBUT GUE JANGAN DIJAMBAK-JAMBAK KAYAK ANAK AUTIS UN!" Deidara mencoba menyingkirkan Itachi dari rambutnya nan halus. Akhirnya Itachi berhenti melakukan aksi gaje tadi dan Hidan sudah berhenti guling-guling.

Tapi sekarang giliran Konan yang gaje.

"Iiiiih, TEMBAK DIA AJA LANGSUNG. AJAK KENCAN KEK, SUMPAH MEREKA BIKIN JDNKNJDKFNJKNJK." Konan, yang nggak kuat lagi melihat kedua orang yang malu-malu tikus, meremas-remas rambut Pein yang mirip duren.

"Duh, Konan saying, rambut gue jangan dibejek-bejek dong." Pein mencoba merayu Konan untuk berhenti, tapi sayangnya Konan kekeuh meremas-remas rambut Pein kayak jus duren. Mungkin Konan ingin membalas dendam karena tadi ia diperlakukan seperti sabun colek .

Tapi Konan tidak melebih-lebihkan apa yang ia lihat. Zetsu dan Midori salting melulu dari tadi dan pembicaraannya tulalit banget alias nggak nyambung karena rasa malu yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Kisame yang jatuh dari jurang, maksud saya jatuh iba melihat Leadernya diremas-remas kayak jus duren, mencoba mengkambing hitamkan author cerita ini alias saya. UAPAH?

"Konan, yang bikin cerita ini kan bukan Leader tapi si author." Kisame langsung menunjuk-nunjuk author cerita ini yang sedang duduk di samping Deidara sambil mengetik cerita ini.

"Uhhh, PLOT NO JUTSU!" Sang author tiba-tiba hilang sebelum Pein sempat menendangnya. Alhasil Hidan yang terkena jurus 'Tendangan Maut Super Sapisial'. Kepalanya berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di pohon terdekat.

Nah, saat ketujuh makhluk gaje ini ribut yang menyebabkan banyak pertumpahan darah dan lain-lainnya, Sasori sedang stress menghadapi seorang makhluk autis di Konoha.

"SASORI SAN, SASORI SAN, TOBI MAU LOLLIPOP! SASORI SAN, SASORI SAN, KALO TOBI LOMPAT DARI TEBING TERUS MATI, DEIDARA SENPAI BAKAL SEDIH NGGAK, YA?" Tobi lompat-lompat gaje sambil berjalan dengan Sasori yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

"SASORI SAN LOLLIPOPNYA NEMPEL DI TOPENG TOBI! HUWAAAA!" Tobi nangis-nangis gaje sambil berusaha untuk mencopot Lollipop yang menempel di topeng lollioponya. Ironisnya…

'Lama-lama gue dorong dari tebing juga ni anak.' Batin Sasori dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Tobi anak autis, eh salah, Tobi anak baki, eh itu juga salah, Tobi anak _**baik**_." Sasori memberi penekanan dalam kata 'baik' supaya Tobi bisa diam. Sementara di Suna Baki, yang membantu Gaara berdiri, malah bersin dan nyungsep ke dalam meja Kazekage.

Saat mendengar kata 'baik' mata Tobi langsung berbinar-binar, meskipun nggak keliatan karena topengnya, muka Tobi sangat terharu.

"IYA TOBI ANAK BAIK, TOBI ANAK PALING BAIK!" Tobi langsung nari-nari gaje sambillompat-lompat kayak ballerina. Bedanya Tobi dengan seorang ballerina pada saat itu adalah Tobi terlihat seperti pasien RSJ yang baru kabur sementara para ballerina waras-waras saja.

"Kalo Tobi anak baik, Tobi harus diem." Kata Sasori dengan sabar sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang pusing stadium tingkat dewo. Kami sama yang ikut iba melihat penderitaan Sasori menjatuhkan 1 kotak Konidin yang mendarat persis di atas kepala Tobi.

"SASORI SAAA-" Ucapan Tobi terputus saat kotak Konidin tersebut bertemu dengan kepalaTobi yang isinya hanya lollipop, dango, dan pelangi. Selain ketiga hal terseut, otak Tobi menjadi rumah sarng laba-laba alias kosong melompong.

Sasori hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang terjadi padaTobi, tapi saat ia memproses apa yang sedang terjadi di kepalanya selama 10 menit (karena Sasori tidak mamakai speedy loadingnya lama)ia langsung lompat-lompat kayak anak autis alias Tobi.

Penduduk Konoha setempat yang melihat kegembiraan Sasori mulai berbisik-bisik pada satu sama lain kalau cucu Chiyo sudah tidak waras alam baka, Chiyo bersin dan muka tuanya berhasil bertemu dengan tanah.

Saat menyadari adegan OOC yang ia sudah lakukan, sang pengguna kugutsu tersebut langsung membantu Tobi berdiri. Hal ini dibuktikan tidak mudah karena ternyata Tobi lebih berat dari pada Choji.

'Ni anak makan apaan aja sih?' batin Sasori dalam hatinya. Kebetulan di samping Sasori ada gerobak dengan Sasuke di dalamnya. Gerobak tersebut didorong oleh Jugo dan Suigetsu sementara Karin menjauhi para fangirls lainnya dengan sopan. (Baca: Ngusir fangirls lainnya dengan aura gelap secara posesif)

Karena Sasori malas menggendong bayi mammoth bertopeng lollipop gaje bin autis bernamaTobi, dia mendapat ide untuk menggunakan gerobak sayur tersebut untuk mengakomodasi berat Tobi yang melebihi rata-rata.

Sasori hanya perlu mendekati Jugo dan kawan-kawan dan dengan instan mereka bertiga kabur karena takut ketularan keautisan Tobi. Sasori melempar Sasuke dari gerobak kepada para fangirlsnya seenak idung. Uchiha malang tersebut malah direbutkan para fangirls ganas seperti melempar umpan kepada hiu.

Di hutan, Kisame bersin dan Brother Complex Itachi langsung waspada. Andai kamu tahu kemalangan adikmu, nak…

Sasori mulai mendorong gerobak sayur tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan ke arah hutan.

**A.N: AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER KALI INI! *air mata Bombay* Maaf atas kemalasan author yang menyaingi Shikamaru dan writer's block sialan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pertengahan fic ini. Silahkan nge-flame atas delay ini.**

**Hidan: Flame aja abis-abisan habis, jadi manusia males banget sih.**

**Author: *nangis di pojokan***

**Pein: KENAPA GUE MASIH DINISTAIN? GUE SALAH APA?**

**Konan: Mungkin ini karena muka lo yang ancur.**

**Sasori: Silahkan review semuanya. *pergi ke kamar***

**Zetsu: KASIHANILAH AKU YANG TIDAK PERNAH PUNYA PACAR!**

**APAKAH YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA? APAKAH ZETSU AKAN BERHENTI SALTING? BAGAIMANA NASIB PERCINTAAN ZETSU SELANJUTNYA? APAKAH PEIN AKAN BERHENTI DINISTAKAN AUTHOR? APA? PEIN DAN KAWAN KAWAN AKAN MENGAJARI ZETSU BAGAIMANA CARANYA MENJADI ORANG YANG ROMANTIS? HANCURLAH NASIB PERCINTAANMU, NAK! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N./: Hai semua, sedang author mengalami depresi ada ide buat chappie ini, tapi review kalian membuat author san berbunga-bunga. Toh fic ini bakal selesai dalam 1 ato 2 chapter lagi. Kalo mau nge-flame gara2 author lama updatenya nggak apa-apa kok. Yosh,semoga chappie ini bisa dikinimati para readers.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya,sumpah! Ini kan bulan suci,nggak boleh bo'ong dan- *mulut disumpel kaos kaki sama readers gara2 banyak bacot* Author hanya punya depresei,a ha ha ha *tertawa lemas***

Nah sementara Sasori bersusah payah menarik Tobi, Midori sudah pergi untuk latihan bersama Senseinya, meninggalkan Venus Flytrap kesayangan kita menari-nari bagaikan ballerina yg didiorong dari lantai 60 terus dilindes sama truk sampah. Kenapa Zetsu sangat bahagia? Midori setuju untuk pergi kencan bersama Zetsu para readers, luar biasa!

Melihat fenomena alam luar biasa ini, Pein dkk sweat drop dari balik semak2, tapi acara sweat drop mereka terganggu saat mereka mendengar suara perempuan menangis ?!

"Hik, ihik, Zetsu sudah menemukan cinta, akikah jadi terharu, un!" Deidara nangis2 gaje sambil mengaktifkan banci modenya. Waria tersebut mengambil tisu yang muncul secara ajaib sambil mengusap air matanya. Member Akatsuki lain, minus Zetsu yang masih nari2 gaje, menghela nafas lega. Konon hutan Konoha itu angker lho, hiyyy!

Saat mendengar penjelasan author yang bisa terdengar dari sound system murahan buatan Otogakure *iklan*, Pein dkk langsung illfeel.

"Eh, Pein, jangan-jangan cewek tadi hantu!" kata Hidan yang udah siap-siap melakukan ritual pembasmi hantu *Author ngaco*. Secara otomatis, Deidara berhenti menangis dan member lain langsung merapatkan diri masing-masing sambil mengutuki Author yang tiba2 merubah genre fic ini jadi horror (Zetsu nari2 di hutan kan horror banget, ya nggak readers? *ditelen Zetsu*)

"Hush, masa percaya sih sama si author gadungan itu! Belom tentu kan ni hutan angker apa kagak!" seru Kisame dengan rasional. Padahal ikan hiu/manusia/apa kek itu udah siap-siap kabur.

"Perasaan gue pernah denger deh cerita dari Shisui nii tentang keangkeran hutan Konoha." sahut banci Akatsuki no.2 yang mendadak serius, membuat udara kental dengan tension. Zetsu? Venus Flytrap tersebut lagi nyanyi lagu-lagu cinta gaje.

"Emang ceritanya gimana, Chi?" tanya Kakuzu sambil memeluk kaleng biskuit berisi uang kas Akatsuki. Sekarang semua mata yang tertuju kepada Itachi penuh dengan cinta, eh salah, antisipasi.

"Kalo itu gue lupa saking seriusnya mikirin Sasuke." jawab Itachi blak-blakan. Pein dkk langsung pundung, bahkan Hidan sampai jungkir balik.

"Kriet, kriet" terdengar suara roda dari semak-semak di sebelah Deidara. Tiba-tiba, Author masang soundtrack film horror di sound system tersembunyi. Deidara langsung minta digendong Hidan tapi malah digampar sama Hidan saking paniknya.

Pein dkk, minus Deidara yang sedang asyik pingsan, langsung berpelukan ala teletubbies saat suara tersebut terdengar lebih jelas. Yang lebih horror lagi, Zetsu tiba-tiba dangdutan di background. Gimana nggak horror coba?

"TOBI ANAK BAIK!" *soundtrack horror ala Jaws*

1, 2, 3…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Pein en Konan langsung berpelukan sambil teriak2 gaje.

"OH EM JI, DEWA JASHIN TOLONG GUE!" Hidan berdoa/teriak dengan mata tertutup sambil bersembunyi di balik PeinKonan.

"GYAAAA, PERGI SETAN!" Kisame melempar Samehada nya dengan histeris.

"EMAKKK, TOLONG EYKE!" Itachi teriak bagaikan ibu-ibu melihat harga sembako naik. Pria berkeriput tersebut langsung bersembunyi di balik PeinKonan bersama Hidan.

"HUSH! HUSH! GUE MASIH MAU IDUP! LO BOLEH MINTA APA AJA DARI KITA, TAPI JANGAN BAWA UANG KAS KITA! NIH AMBIL AJA DEIDARA." Kakuzu memeluk kaleng biscuit berisi uang kas Akatsuki dengan protektif sambil melempar Deidara ke arah suara tersebut.

"WAT DE PAK, UN?!" Deidara yang sudah sadar mnegelus-elus kepalanya yang mendarat di tubuh seorang pria berambut merah.

"Senpai-senpai kok pada teriak sih?" tanya Tobi heran sementara Sasori membantu Deidara berdiri.

PeinKonanHidaKakuItaKisa berhenti berteriak saat mereka melihat pemilik suara tersebut adalah Tobi. Keenam makhluk gaje tersebut mengutuki Author dan sound system brengsek dengan sumpah serapah terkejam di hati mereka sementara Author tertawa dengan nista di suatu tempat rahasia.

"Eh kalian lagi ngomongi apaan sih kayaknya seru banget? **Kok nggak ngajak-ngajak sih?"** tanya kedua Zetsu yang muncul secara ajaib di depan Sembilan makhluk gaje tersebut.

"Nggak tau tuh, yuk pulang." Kata Sasori yang masih bingung melihat aksi teriak yang terjadi.

**/TIME SKIP/ HUAHEHUAHEHUAHE**

Sesampainya di goa cacat yang mereka sebut markas, tingkah laku Zetsu bagaikan murid sekolah yang jatuh cinta.

"Zetsu udah gila,ya?" tanya Sasori kepada Deidara saat Zetsu mulai aksi ballet nya lagi.

"Nggak,un! Emang dari dulu udah gila, tapi tadi dia ketemu cewek ato apa gitu." Sahut Deidara yang sedang asyik merencanakan kematian Tobi. Sadisnya…

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zetsu tau apa sih tentang dunia asmara?" kata Pein yang baru saja menjawab panggilan alamnya di WC.

Semua member lain terdiam termasuk Zetsu yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Pein.

"HUAAAA, PEIN, **TOLONGIN GUE**!" Tiba-tiba Zetsu lari ke arah Pein sambil nangis-nangis gaje. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya hanya bisa sweat drop melihat Venus Flytrap bipolar tersebut memeluk kaki Pein.

"Heh, jagan peluk-peluk kaki gue!" Pein menyemprot Zetsu dengan insektisida yang lebih cocok disemprotkan kepada Shino. *Author dibunuh pake Kikkaichu*

"Kalo masalah cinta konsultasinya ke gue aja. Emang duren piercingan itu tau apa tentang cinta, coba?" tanya Jashinist albino yang tiba-tiba menendang Pein dari hadapan Zetsu.

"Tch, cewek mana yang mau sama lo!" tantang Pein yang nggak terima dipanggil duren piercingan.

"Plis deh, ada jutaan cewek (Baca: Nggak ada) yang sudi mati untuk jadi pacar gue!" seru Hidan dengan sombong sambil berpose di depan cermin yang sedang digunakan Itachi.

"Hn, adanya juga gue kali yang paling ahli di bidang asmara. Fangirls gue banyak, gue dicintai sama semua orang di Konoha muda dan tua!" Itachi merebut kembali cerminnya dan mengibas rambut hitamnya ala artis iklan Sunsilk. *iklan*

"Iya juga ya Senpai! Buktinya Orochimaru cinta mati sama Senpai dulu." Kata Tobi yang dari tadi diem gara-gara mulutnya disumpel lollipop sama Konan.

Anggota Akatsuki lainnya langsung ngakak mendengar komentar blak-blakan Tobi, sementara Iachi hanya bisa men-death glarenya dari kejauhan.

"Fangirls gue kan yang paling banyak, un!" sahut Deidara sambil tersenyum ke arah fangirlsnya yang kebetulan numpang lewat. Fangirls tersebut langsung pingsan,bahkan ada yang sampe kejang-kejang.

Dan mulailah perdebatan "Siapa anggota Akatsuki paling keren" yang terjadi hampir setiap hari. Zetsu hanya bisa pasrah dan menonton perdebatan tersebut dari pojokan suram sambil menanam jamur (?)

"Kita tinggalin aja imbisil-imbisil ini, Zet!" ujar Konan yang jatuh iba melihat Zetsu galau di pojokan. ZetsuKonanTobiKakuSasoKisa meninggalkan imbisil-imbisil narsis tersebut untuk membantu dilema cinta Zetsu.

"Cewek-cewek itu biasanya suka bunga." kata Konan sambil memberi Zetsu buket bunga kecil yang terbuat dari kertas. "Nanti pas lo ketemu dia, kasih aja dia buket bunga." lanjut Konan seperti guru TK.

Hening…

"Zet, lo kenapa?" Kisame heran kenapa tidak da respon dari temannya itu.

"ASTAGAAAA, INI NAMANYA PEMBUNUHAN KONAN! **MASA GUE NGASIH MAYAT KE MIDORI CHAN SIH?" **Zetsu langsung menyambar buket bunga kertas tersebut dan mengelus-elus bunga tersebut seakan-akan mereka sekarat.

Sasori hanya bisa facepalm melihat tingkah laku Zetsu. 'Kami Sama bantulah Zetsu.' batinnya dalam hati.

"Oke, kalo gitu kasih aja Midori san hadiah." Kata tikus got pelit sambil menghitung pacar-pacarnya.

ZetsuKonanSasoKisa terkejut mendengar saran Kakuzu yang pelitnya nggak ketulungan. Bahkan Tobi yang tadinya asyik main kejar-kejaran sama kupu-kupu berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas autisnya.

"Pungut aja dari tong sampah, kalo beli barang kan buang-buang duit, apa lagi harga barang-barang di Konoha udah mulai naik! Ngerepotin orang aja!" lanjut Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba curcol.

"Lo ajak dia ke restoran aja! Asal restoran itu bukan restoran sea food gue mau bayarin, kok." Seru Kisame yang tumben-tumbennya baik kepada makhluk tanaman tersebut. *dibunuh pake Samehada*

Konan dan Sasori mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil mengacungkan jempol ala Guy Sensei.

Seiring waktu berlalu, saran-saran yang diberi KakuKisaSasoKonan tambah nggak masuk akal dan gaje. Zetsu hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan saran-saran teman-temannya yang tidak bermutu. Sementara di ruangan sebelah keempat orang narsis tersebut malah bunuh-bunuhan.

Zetsu berniat meninggalkan markas gila yang ia tempati, tapi sebuah tangan mencegah kepergiannya.

"Gue punya rencana…" kata Tobi dengan pelan yang sedang dalam Madara mode.

**APAKAH RENCANA TOBI? BAGAIMANA KENCAN ZETSU DAN MIDORI NANTI? APAKAH CINTA ZETSU AKAN DITERIMA ATAU DITOLAK? DAN BAGAIMANA AKSI ANGGOTA AKATSUKI LAIN YANG MEMBANTU KELANGSUNGAN KENCAN ZETSU?! SEMUANYA HANYA ADA DI CHAPTER TERAKHIR ZETSU'S LOVE DILLEMA!**

**Author: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Oh ya, para readers boleh nge-flame sepuas-puasnya. Author berjanji akan update chapter berikutnya lebih cepat dan pastinya ada banyak penistaan Pein di chapter berikutnya. Nah, sekarang Author mo minggat dulu sebelum dibunuh para readers, dadah! *lompat ke jurang***

**Zetsu: ASTAGA GIMANA NASIB KITA BERDUA? *gigitin jari***

**Pein: *guling-guling sambil nangis* WHY ME?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/: Halo semua! Makasih atas semua review-review dan saran kalian. Uhuhu ternyata ada juga yang baca fic abal bin gaje ini. Oh ya, akan ada fic humor lagi dari Senpai lho, ku ku ku~ Oh iya, internet Author sempet mati jadi updatenya lama, tolong maafkan saya *nyembah dinding***

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto lah! Tapi saya juga manusiaaa, punya rasa (oh ya?) punya hatii (nggak punya tuh.) Hiks…**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, sudah terdengar suara rebut yang berasal dari markas Akatsuki yang butut. Rupanya mereka sedang menjalankan rencana Tobi yang bisa dibilang jenius. Tumben ya, Tobi bisa mikir. *mulut Author disumpel lollipop*

"ITACHI, GUE BILANG BIKIN ZETSU JADI COOL, GANTENG, DAN MACHO, KENAPA DIA MIRIP BANCI TAMAN LAWANG?! BEGO!" teriak makhluk oranye berpiercing yang bernama Pein sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Zetsu yang kelebihan bedak, eye shadow, blush on, dan lip gloss?

Zetsu didandani Itachi Uchiha a.k.a Banci Akatsuki no.2 alhasil penampilan Zetsu tertular selera bancinya. Saking tebel bedaknya, sulit membedakan Zetsu putih dan Zetsu hitam. Blush on dan lip gloss yang disapukan Itachi terlalu banyak jadi Zetsu terlihat seperti cewek yang gagal tampil "kawaii".

" YA TERUS, GUE MAU BIKIN DIA MIRIP SIAPA?" sahut Itachi, yang menjadi stylist pribadi Zetsu, dengan kesal. Saking kesalnya ia melempar sebuah lip gloss kearah Pein. Sayangnya, lemparan Itachi luput.

" KAYAK GUE LAH!" jawab Pein dengan tingkat percaya diri setinggi IQ Shikamaru Nara, tapi para readers jangan salah baca jadi IQ Pein setinggi IQ Shikamaru Nara, wong IQnya lebih cetek dari pada kolam mana pun di dunia ini kok.

Mungkin kalau lip gloss tadi mendarat mulus di kepala Pein, secara ajaib dia bisa jadi sepintar Shikamaru Nara. Tapi mau dilempar pakai lip gloss kek,komputer kek, Shikamaru kek, IQ Pein masih sama saja.

Sementara kedua makhluk gaje itu adu mulut, Zetsu hanya bisa pasrah melihat dirinya di cermin. Tak jauh dari Zetsu yang meratapi nasib sialnya, Kakuzu dan Hidan sedang menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk kencan Zetsu nanti.

"Kita mau bikin apa nih? Jangan bikin hidangan dari sayur-sayuran, nanti gue ditelen Zetsu, gue masih mau idup tau!" kata Hidan panjang lebar sambil melempar pisau kemana-mana untuk efek dramatis.

"Makanya gue bilang kita pungut aja makanan dari sampah, itu kan lebih hemat." Saran Kakuzu sambil menghitung pacar-pacarnya dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih saying *Wtf*

"Tch, lo emang tikus got pelit Kakuzu! Ya udah kita hidangkan daging saja. Gue siapin dulu, deh." Gerutu Hidan yang sudah siap2 keluar dari goa tersebut bersama celurit, eh salah, sabit kesayangannya.

Sebelum Hidan sempat membuka pintu (Emang ada pintu,ya?) tangan Kakuzu mencegah kepergiannya.

"Hidan, tunggu dulu." Kata Kakuzu dengan suara lirih. Sementara secara ajaib Author muncul dan mencolok kipas angin butut buatan Sunagakure untuk meningkatkan efek dramatis.

"Kakuzu, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak pantas berada di samping mu!" bisik Hidan sambil terisak. Dari negeri antah berantah (Baca: Kamar) Author menghidupkan Shoujo Mode untuk klimaks yang lebih mengharukan.

"Hidan, tatap lah mataku." pinta Kakuzu dengan nada yang sedih bin marah. Saat ini Author sudah mengganti background dengan matahari terbenam, padahal masih siang bolong. Gaje abis.

Dengan malu-malu Kisame (Author: Kisame kan binatang), Hidan memalingkan wajahnya kepada Kakuzu dan menatap mata merah,kuning hijau di langit yang biruuu~ eh salah, maksud Author mata merah-hijaunya.

Kakuzu menyeka air mata di pipi Hidan dan menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan (?).

Momen Shoujo ini terganggu oleh suara cempreng kekanak-kanakan milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Tobi.

"Senpai-senpai pada yaoi-an,ya? Tobi mau ikutan dong." Katados Tobi yang numpang lewat membawa kantong clay Deidara.

Shoujo modenya tiba-tiba mati, background dan efek tambahannya balik lagi menjadi background goa dengan efek tambahan suara tangisan Zetsu.

55% Loading.

90% Loading

100% Loading,information complete. You may eat Kisame now (?) *disamehada*

"WAT DE PAK?!" teriak mereka berdua sambil mengutuki Author labil yang suka gonta-ganti genre fic ini, ku ku ku~

"Senpai-senpai masih mau ngelanjutin yaoi-an?" tanya Tobi dengan polos, mencoba untuk makan clay yang ia curi.

"NGAWUR! SEBELUM AUTHOR SIALAN INI GANTI GENRE FIC INI, GUE MAU BILANG KALO LU MAU BIKIN HIDANGAN SEAFOOD, KITA MASAK KISAME AJA BIAR HEMAT BIAYA!" dengus Kakuzu kesal yang menunujuk-nunjuk Kisame yang sedang curcol sama ikan-ikan di kolam tentang nasibnya yang malang.

"LU PELIT AMAT SIH, DASAR TIKUS GOT BANGKOTAN! Udah ah, kita pesen aja dari Ichiraku Ramen biar nggak ribet." gerutu Hidan sambil men-death glare Tobi yang masih ada di TKP.

Setelah banyak pertumpahan darah dan waktu berharga yang dibuang, Kakuzu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil uang simpanan kas Akatsuki yang minim karena dikorupsinya.

Di luar markas, Sasori, Deidara, dan ketua bokep mereka ditugaskan Tobi untuk menjemput Midori di Konohagakure. Sasori dan Deidara memakai kemeja putih lengkap dengan tuksedo dan dasi berwarna hitam dengan logo awan merah Akatsuki.

Pein? Saking miskinnya, Pein harus memakai jas hujan hitam yang dijahit Kakuzu dengan logo awan merah Akatsuki. Logo tersebut adalah hasil karya Tobi, jadi hasilnya cacat bin abstrak. Bahkan lebih abstrak dari pada muka piercingan ketua oranye tersebut. *plak*

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Deidara menyiapkan clay burungnya sebagai jasa transportasi dengan alasan untuk menghemat uang kas organisasi abal uang mereka dikorupsi Kakuzu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Sabar ya Pein…

Trio Akatsuki tersebut melewati berbagai rintangan untuk sampai ke Konohagakure. Dari membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang, mencari komik yaoi milik sebuah warga yang ternyata dicuri Konan (?), sampai bersilaturahmi dengan keluarga besar Hoshigaki di Sea World (?)

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Konohagakure. Di gerbang desa tersebut, para fangirls Sasori dan Deidara menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan setia. Dan para pembaca pasti bertanya, dari mana kah mereka bisa tahu kalau SasoDei (BUKAN YAOI-AN) akan datang di desa ini?

Apakah mereka makhluk gaib? Apakah mereka meminta bantuan adik Deidara, Nurdin M. Top. ? Apakah mereka menyuap Author dengan gambar Vincent Nightray dan Cheshire dari Pandora Hearts?

Oh tidak, rambut oranye terang benderang milik Pein bisa dilihat dari kejauhan 10 kilometer. Dan aura yang dipancarkan Pein begitu… dashyat. (Baca: Bau duren busuk)

Lagi pula, dimana lagi anda bisa menemukan makhluk piercingan oranye yang terbang-terbang di sore hari?

Begitu duo artistik turun dari clay burung buatan seniman pirang tersebut, diikuti oleh piercing karatan berjalan, para fangirls SasoDei langsung menyerbu mereka berdua. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan gelandangan oranye di sebelah mereka.

Tanpa berperasaan kerumunan fangirls tersebut menginjak-injak muka Pein yang setengah ancur untuk bertemu pujaan hati mereka. Alhasil, keancuran muka Pein nggak nanggung.

Setelah penyerbuan fangirls SasoDei, trio Macan, eh salah, trio makhluk gaje tersebut pergi mencari rumah Midori.

Sementara itu di markas…

"Hmmm, Itachi gue harus bikin dekorasi buat kencan MidoZetsu nggak?" tanya sebuah makhluk biru setengah ikan setengah manusia/siluman kepada seorang bocah stoic yang tengah membereskan tas kosmetiknya.

"Hn? Lu nggak usah bikin dekorasi apa-apaan kok. Sasori, Deidara, ama Konan udah ngurusin bagian itu. Lu tinggal gantungin dekorasinya aja." Kata Itachi kepada Seme nya. *plak*

Kisame mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti, padahal informasinya masih diproses oleh otaknya yang bertenaga 1 watt.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kisame mulai menggantungkan dekorasi bikinan trio seni Akatsuki dengan waras.

Sementara di kamar Konan, Konan sedang menghapus make-up Zetsu yang tebelnya nggak ketulungan bersama pria bertopeng oranye bernama siapa lagi kalau bukan Tobi.

"Huuuh, nggak Itachi, nggak Deidara, nggak Orochimaru, semuanya suka make-up tebel-tebelan." Gerutu Konan sambil menghapus bedak di wajah Zetsu dengan kain pel. Nggak modal…

Sementara Konan membersihkan wajah Zetsu yang dinistai Itachi Uchiha, Tobi malah melakukan aksi guling-guling. Padahal dia ditugaskan Konan untuk memilih pakaian yang pas buat kencan Zetsu malam nanti.

Akhirnya Tobi berhenti guling-guling untuk memilih kostum sesuai untuk teman Venus Flytrapnya tersebut.

Setelah mencari-cari,akhirnya Tobi menemukan kostum yang sesuai ntuk dipakai Zetsu.

"ZETSUUU SANNN, LIHATT DEH, KOSTUM INI PASTI COCOK DEH BUAT ZETSU SANNN!" teriak Tobi pake toa yang ia peroleh entah dari mana.

Zetsu dan Konan menoleh kearah Tobi, dan keduanya jaw drop sampai lantai saat melihat kostum yang Tobi pilihkan untuk Zetsu. Pembersih lantai yang Konan pegan malah tumpah di atas kepala Zetsu, membersihkan make-upnya dalam sekejap dan membunuh hama yang tinggal di tubuh makhluk hijau tersebut.

Tobi menggunakan IQ jongkoknya untuk memilih kostum Tinky Winky dari Teletubbies untuk kostum Zetsu yang ia akan pakai malam itu. Lengkap dengan sepatu ballerina berwarna pink. Duh Zetsu, Zetsu malangnya nasib mu,nak.

Akhirnya Konan membujuk Tobi untuk mebantu (Baca: Mengganggu) Kisame karena bantuan Tobi sudah lebih dari cukup.

Nah sekarang kita balik lagi ke PeinSasoDei…

"Danna un, itu dia rumah Midori!" sahut Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumah Midori seperti Tobi menunjuk-nunjuk lollipop di toko permen.

"Hmmm, betul juga ya. Gue panggilin Pein deh." Jawab Sasori dengan muka stoic kepada uke-nya. *dikugutsu*

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Pein sampai ke rumah Midori 1 menit cepat dari pada mereka berdua. Saat duo artisitik itu dirubung fangirls mereka, dengan penuh perjuangan Pein berusaha keluar dari laut fangirls untuk bebas.

Tapi, karena kita semua tahu IQ Pein cetek banget, dia malah nyasar ke rumah Naruto dan hampir dibunuh Mbah Tsunade dan teman-teman jinchuriki tersebut karena dikira Pein datang untuk menangkap Naruto.

Setelah babak belur, Pein akhirnya keliling Konoha 3 putaran dengan kecepatan yang bisa menyaingi Yondaime Hokage. Dan setelah dilempar baygon oleh Shino karena sudah merenggut nyawa 12 semut, dengan ajaib Pein bisa menemukan rumah Midori.

"WOY, LEADER SAMA, UN!" teriak seorang banci dari kejauhan. Secara reflex, Pein langsung menoleh dan dengan angkuhnya, ia menatap Deidara.

"Tch, kalian lama sekali." Kata Pein dengan nada cool. Tapi, usahanya untuk tampil keren gagal, wong namanya aja Pein.

"Hei, siapa yang mau ngetok tuh pintu?" tanya Sasori dengan stoic sambil menunjuk pintu yang hanya berjarak 3 meter dengan mereka. Sasori enggan mengetok pintunya karena menganggap pintu tersebut sebagai saudara (Kan sama2 dibuat dari kayu).

Sebelum Deidara sempat bicara, Pein langsung mengajukan dirinya dengan antusias, "GUE AJA! GUE AJA! Dari antara kita bertiga, gue, penampilan gue kan yang paling waras." Pein langsung senyum sparkling2 ala Gai sensei.

Sementara di tempat lain, Gai kalah lomba dangdutan dengan rival abadinya, Kakashi Hatake, karena malah nyungsep ke bawah panggung.

Sasori yang udah illfeel liat Pein nyengir kayak orang gila, dia tutup mulut dan melihat Pein berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut.

'Tok, tok, tok'

Midori yang sedang menyisir rambutnya sehabis pulang dari latihan membuka pintunya untuk disambut oleh makhluk duren busuk piercingan yang senyum-senyum gaje ke arahnya.

Secara reflex,ia membanting pintunya dan teriak. Pein merasa sakit hati karena sudah dikira makhluk duren busuk piercingan. Di hatinya, ia bersumpah untuk membunuh Author fic ini suatu hari.

Dan sekarang kita kembali melihat keadaan di markas!

"Akhirnya dengan pengorbanan, perutmpahan darah, dan kerja keras, tugas gue yang mulia sudah selesai." Cerocos Konan panjang lebar dengan dramatis sambil mengusap air mata.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, dan Itachi mengangguk setuju saat mereka melihat bayangan Zetsu di cermin butut buatan Iwagakure *promosi*.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan menunggu kedatangannya Pein, Sasori, dan Deidara." Kata Tobi yang lagi dalam 'Serious Mode'

….

A.N/: WUAAAHHH,MINNA MAAFKAN AUTHOR SAN KARENA UPDATENYA KELAMAAN. MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! SILAHKAN NGE-FLAME, MAAF KALO CHAPTER INI GARING! Oh iya, final chapternya Author bagi dua karena nggak cukup. BUT, chapter berikutnya pasti di update lebih cepat karena Author hamper selesai mengetiknya kok. MAAFKAN SAIAAAA! *sembah sujud*

APA YANG AKAN SASORI, DEIDARA, DAN PEIN LAKUKAN SELANJUTNYA? APAKAH MEREKA AKAN BERHASIL UNTUK MEMBAWA MIDORI DENGAN SELAMAT KE MARKAS? BAGAIMANA PENAMPILAN ZETSU? DAN APAKAH MAKSUD MIDORI UNTUK MENGAJAKNYA KENCAN?! HAAHHH? KISAME BUKAN IKAN? BEIGITU BANYAK PERTANYAAN YANG BELUM TERJAWAB. STAY TUNED FOR Zetsu's Love Dillema Final Chapter pt.2!

Pein: Nasib gue apes banget sih. Hiks, kok gue nggak punya fangirl?

Midori: KENAPA DUREN ITU BISA BICARA *nunjuk2 Pein*

Kakuzu: Hush! Semua pertanyaan akan dijawab di chapter berikut! Bubar, bubar sana! *ngusir pake sapu ijuk*

Tobi: TOBI ANAK BAEKKKK! Silahkan flame ato review ya senpai-senpai!


End file.
